


Every Time I Love You

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: This is a post S3 fic that at least soothes the hurt.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Mara





	Every Time I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my OC Mara tries to be a pillar of strength and love for the golden boy who deserves better.

The events from that night still replayed in both of their minds. Mara remembered how time seem to have frozen for her when she saw the bodies displayed on the castle’s lawn, and how she screamed in the night. Alucard remembered how he saw her reaction from the window, when she looked upon the castle in horror when she returned from her trip. Mara had decided to stay behind with Alucard after Sypha and Trevor’s departure, yet she wandered from time to time to neighboring villages to help others. Yet the one time her trip called her away, it left him vulnerable and a changed man. 

It had taken just a matter of a few days for his heart, soul, and hope to be crushed by Taka and Sumi. He wanted to build a new legacy, one that wasn’t wrought with fear or hurt, and it turned to ash in his hands. He now realized why his father had grown lonely and over the years before his mother crossed the threshold of the castle. Why his father would give in to the loneliness, and let the beast take control. No one could hurt you if you don’t let them in. All they bring is pain and lies.

Yet Alucard was not his father, and as soon as he heard her insistent knocks at the door, he conceded and let her in. The panicked expression on her face hurt his heart, yet he did not let that betray the stern look on his face. Mara had a plethora of questions, _What happened? Did they hurt you? Who are they?,_ and yet she was at a standstill when she saw his expression and noticed that outline of scars that possibly marked his entire body. She knew better than to pry, but to see him like this, it hurt her soul as well.

The days passed by, but it felt as if the motions were nothing short of robotic: wake up, forage for the day, check on the Belmont Hold, read, prepare meals for the day, and find other activities to pass the time. It grew tiresome, and the bare minimum of pleasantries exchanged made Mara less than assured of him. She wanted to help him, to talk with him, but didn’t want to drive that stake of pain further into his heart.

Mara and Alucard both wandered about for some time, not saying a word about the staked corpses. Mara felt as if there was nothing she could say that could bring comfort to what he had suffered. Even as she tried to talk to him, bit by bit through the day, what made it worse was that Mara pieced together what had happened to him and it made her stomach churn. 

The scars over his body, how he flinched to touch, the glimpses of bloody bedsheets in both bedrooms, the hours he spent bathing, and the muffled sobs she heard at night. It broke her heart, and Mara was torn between comforting him but not wanting to cross his boundaries.

However, she knew he couldn’t go on like this and went to talk with him one evening. He heard her gentle knocks on the door and allowed her to enter. Alucard never wanted to burden Mara, and was reluctant to do so, yet that couldn’t stop her from wanting to come to him. “I’ve seen how you’ve been since I’ve returned. I’m worried for you, Adrian. Please…., talk to me.”

He stiffened as he heard her words. The last time someone came into his room, his own domain, they brought betrayal and death with them. He felt himself at a crossroads, let her in to his life, just as his father did with his mother? Or shut her out? He snapped out of his revelry as Mara sat down next to him and gently placed her hand over his.

“You’ve never been the same since I’ve returned, Adrian.” He didn’t budge, but turned his head away from her gaze. He could feel the tears of frustration and despair prickling at his eyes, threatening to overflow. “I know what they did. I’m…sorry. You….you didn’t deserve that.” At that, Alucard quickly turned his head towards her, a pained expression on his face.

“And what do I deserve then? My life and my bloodline are cursed! Nothing good has come from us! Just death, destruction, and despair!” By the end of his statement, Alucard was dangerously close to her face. “I know what you think of me. I heard your screams when you returned. Just say it.” He narrowed his eyes at Mara, as he uttered out the words with a growl and discord lacing them.

Mara could feel her heart beating frantically, but did what she could do best. With shaking hands, she brought them to his face and gently stroked both sides of his face. “Don’t speak of yourself that way. You never deserved what has been brought upon you. I don’t see you as the monster you think you are, Adrian. You’re a man, a man who has been hurt but deserves happiness.”

As he felt her touch his face, Alucard let out a long, ragged sigh, trying to gulp down his nerves, but gave in to the tears instead. He embraced Mara in a bone-crushing hug, hoping the pain would go away. “I cant’ hold this back anymore. I don’t want this life! TO be alone.” Mara returned the sentiment, and let him hold her. She had stood by his side as a faithful friend and fighter, and now he needed her to fight the darkness that plagued him.

He couldn’t let her go. He couldn’t lose her too. In a panicked state, he reached out to someone, and in return, they were there for him. Without an ulterior motive, and with open arms. “They tied me down like a monster, nothing but a beast for harboring these feelings of trust and want for them. They probably never even considered meas a true friend. Why would they?”

With a sarcastic, bitter laugh, Alucard continued his lament as he clung to Mara. “My life has been a torrent of events of betrayal…..I’m alone.” He didn’t care how he sounded with his crying and sniffling, he just wanted to finally relieve the painful burdens that always bore down his heart and soul.

Mara held him tightly to her, her sobs muffled as well as she held him, until she found her voice. “No. Nothing of what you said is true! I was scared for you, but I’ve never been afraid of you, Adrian. You're not a monster. You’re not alone, and you’ll never be alone”, Mara admitted, her breath tingling against him. At that moment, it felt so soft....so comforting to him. Mara held on to his neck as he he moved his hands around her waist, pulling her against his regal frame. At that, Alucard slowly returned his affections for her in a sweet kiss. 

Mara was surprised by his actions, not wanting to take advantage of the situation. As he kissed her, Mara could hear Alucard speak through the muffled whispers in between kisses. “Thank you, thank you for coming back”. It dawned on her what he wanted: her, love, acceptance, and her heart beat at that realization. He recognized all of that with her. 

He wrapped his arms around her, which only encouraged Mara to kiss him and hold onto him even more. The two of them remained so for a while, until Alucard separated for air to speak his mind. "I love you too, my sweet. But, are you sure you want to? Even after all that has happened?", he whispered back, clawed hands gently stroking her face. “I was afraid that if I told you what I felt, it would lead to… more. Confused, yet curious, he only pried more.

“It does not have to happen…., if you don’t want. I won’t force you to do anything”, he swears in his low voice, willing to be a gentleman for the evening. Mara couldn't help but admit to him her true feelings. “I'm not afraid anymore, Adrian. I want you.” She took his hands into hers and pulled him forward. “Are you sure? I don’t’ want to impose or bring anything unnecessary on you. If you don't want to…”,

His rambles were cut short when Mara pulled him closer into her embrace, fingers threading through his golden locks. For a few moments, the two of them were lost to their own advances, whispering sweet nothings and caressing each other’s faces. 

In the heat of the moment, both souls wanted to prove what they felt with each other. To mark a new beginning that came with their union, one of healing and trust. As the two of them began to bunch at each other’s clothes, Mara noticed the blush on his face, highlighting his prolific cheekbones. Mara awkwardly tried to remove her gown as Alucard removed his own as well, before rolling over top of her on the bed.

Mara admired his love struck face, eyes half-hooded. “You’re so beautiful, a beautiful man inside and out. No one compares to you.” She pushed her lips on his, feeling the excitement build inside and kissing him with all the passion she stored inside her heart since her attraction for Alucard first surfaced.

The kisses become more passionate and more eager, with heavier breaths and moans. In between kisses, Alucard let Mara know what he truly feels. “You're beautiful, my Love. I’ve always felt that about you. But I am sorry that I never showed you my true feelings. I did not think…I did not think you could feel anything for me. And I thought I could do without love.”

Mara cocked her head with a slightly crooked smile. “You didn’t think I loved you? Even after I stayed behind here with you.?” Alucard let out a mix between a laugh and a bitter sigh, before continuing again. “I just don't want to, anymore. That life is ridden with isolation and loneliness, and I will choose to not have that type of life again.”

In between the kisses, both of them were finally naked and bare to each other. Mara rolled over on top of him. Alucard still felt the nagging voices in the back of his head. “I’m not ugly, to you, am I? Being a half-monster, and all?”. Mara only reassured him with a stroke against his face.

“Of course not. You are perfect, truly flawless.” Alucard smiled warmly and he felt his lip curl upwards, surprised at what Mara just said, but grateful for it none the less. He grinned broadly as Mara tried to kiss him, the two of them laughing for a few moments amidst the warm intimacy. “You always had the most cheeky, devilish smile,” Mara said as she lowered herself onto him, both sharing another deep and passionate kiss to solidify this moment.

Mara managed to moan out, “Does that feel good to you?” The moans he released as he threw his head back were a sight to see as Mara raked her nails down his back, with a smug smile. Alucard managed to speak amongst his moans. “Don't look so smug”, he said teasingly, before kissing Mara again.

Feeling bold, Mara reached down for his shaft, slowly stroking it. “This will be our first time with each other, despite the past, but it will be the first time that I don’t want us to forget.” Alucard offered her a toothy smile back at her comment. “After today, I will never forget this or you.”

He decided to return the favor, as he slowly moved his hand towards Mara’s clit, smiling as she gasped for air underneath his touch. They both stroked each other gently, with Mara’s gentle rocks, until it didn’t take very long before both to come to their release. Time passed for a bit until Mara climbed back on top of Alucard, slightly shaken from her orgasm.

She started to softly lower herself on his member again. “I want this. I want you.” Alucard managed to speak, though his voice was hoarse from his peak. “Are you sure?” She smiled at him, clearly enjoying the feeling of softly rubbing herself against him. Alucard noticed how wet she had become, causing him to gasp. Mara took his erection into her hand, and raised herself above it, though Alucard felt a little anticipation at what would happen next. His nervous-laced voice broke the silence. “It may not be my first time…but it is the first time with you, and that’s all that really matters to me.”

Mara let herself slide on top of him, causing an aftershock from the extra sensitivity for the both of them from overstimulation. When the two of them become one again, Alucard let himself loose like a mad man. “Oh yes! F-f-fuuck! You feel…you feel amazing!” He gasped as he arched his back, cursing at the sweet torture and incredible feeling Mara’s body gave him. The throes of passion allowed Mara to let loose as well. “Yes! Oh, yes! Only you! Just you!” Mara moaned as she repeatedly rode him while thrusting her hips, riding him into oblivion. “By the ancients,” Alucard groaned as he closed his eyes, feeling himself not capable of lasting very long.

“Love”, he whispered, needing to warn her as she increased the speed so that it feels even better. Alucard groaned her name again as the only prayer he ever wanted to say, feeling his climax coming. “Please, my love!”, he gasped. “I can’t…I can’t….hold—!” Mara begin to lose herself as well. “Oh yes! God! Fuck yes! I’m coming, I’m coming!” Suddenly, she gasped as she quickly rocked her hips, shuddering as Alucard felt her squeeze and contract around him, moaning from the sensation of their orgasms.

Alucard lost himself to Mara as well, with his sobbing moans. “Yes, cum for me my love! Please! I need you!” He firmly grabbed her hips and thrusts in a few final times, releasing his seed into her and continuing to moan even as he feels himself go soft inside. The sensation caused his mind to go blank and he sawnothing but black for a while. When he opened his eyes, he could see her smiling at him, her face and bosom towards his own. Mara lowered herself onto his chest, as he lifted his head for a kiss.

Soon the two of them fall into a deep haze, relaxing in the afterglow of their passion. The feeling of his chest rising and falling from his labored breaths, his muscular arms embracing Mara and her gentle hands stroking along the sides of him. Her voice broke the comfortable silence between the two. “Can I have more of this?” she said as she snaked her hand to hold his own. Alucard returned the sweet gesture as well, gently holding her hand. “More of what?”. "You, I want more of you, Adrian." He smiled down at Mara before giving another passionate kiss, one that embodied the pure feelings he held for her. “You can have it all. Whatever you want, darling. I want to be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


End file.
